1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench combination.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 10, a conventional wrench combination includes a first wrench 110 and a second wrench 120. The first wrench 110 includes a handle 130 and two ears 131 projecting from the handle 130. An aperture 134 is defined in one of the ears 131. A screw bore 135 is defined in the other one of the ears 131. The second wrench 120 includes an annular head 125 and an ear 122 extending from the head 125. An annular gear 121 is put rotationally in the annular head 125. The annular gear 121 can receive a bolt or nut. The ear 122 includes an aperture 124 defined therein and an annular groove 123 defined therein around the aperture 124. A washer 150, which defines an aperture 139, is put in the annular groove 123. The ear 122 is put between the ears 131. A bolt 140 is driven into the screw bore 135 through the apertures 124, 134 and 139. Thus, the second wrench 120 is pivotally connected with the first wrench 110. Referring to FIG. 11, the washer 150 includes a curved configuration. The washer 150 contacts the ear 122 at two locations and contacts one of the ears 131 at a single location. Therefore, the first wrench 110 tends to oscillate relative to the second wrench 120 when the wrench combination is in use.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.